Oh Lily Marie, We Were Meant to Be
by GoddessGirl1372
Summary: Lily Marie Evans has lived in an orphanage all her life One day the cruel head of the orphanage sends her out with a letter to the Lords Manner where the beginning of the many changes of her life start. set in olden times w/ the same basic characters JP/L
1. The Lords Letter

Hey everyone

Hey everyone!

I got a story idea a couple days ago, thot it mite be fun to write so I am :

Ok short explanation, uhh, so its set way back in time but with Lily and James and friends. That's the only real explanation needed, the rest will be written in the story.

Questions? Comments? Reviews? Just hit the button, Ill reply :

Xxx

It was the year I turned 17 years of age that my life changed forever. I was happy and content, or as much as I could be in an orphanage. I had many friends, but only two close ones, Elizabeth Remmell and Mary Grace Osley. Oh, right, my name is Lillian Marie Evans, I never knew my parents and I honestly never want to. They were supposedly killed for breaking the law, and the law should always be upheld. They dishonored me, to such a point that I myself who was barely a year old is now treated poorly for their thoughtless actions.

I have therefore been attending St. Dymphna's Orphanage for 16 years, and I will never call it home. It's an evil place with good intentions. From the outside, the building looks clean, well put together, a sanctuary. Walk inside, and you'll notice the missing floorboards, the stair railing that has cracked and split in two, the stained rugs and grimy barred windows. Yes the front looks beautiful, but the inside is ugly. Strange, this building reflects many a person I know.

The Head of St. Dymphna's is Madam Agnes Hester, and her soul is much darker then any who should own a building named after a saint. Her ways of order are strict and her ideas of punishment are brutal. I don't think my scars will ever fade, and the ones that had are still obvious in my memory.

I never thought I would escape the horrible place. As soon as I turned 18 I would be legally allowed to, but where would I go? Nowhere. My only chance of survival was staying in this place.

But then hope came to me. Hope, and love, and happiness, and meaning to my sad pathetic life came to me through a terrible story of hate and death, confusion and misunderstandings. And it all started with the simple command, the simple order, the simple job to go and deliver a letter.

"Lily, I like your hair this morning." Elizabeth smiled sadly at me as she patted my shaking hand. I had woken up late. Deserving of 10 hits with that witch's cane. Elizabeth was always the one to comfort me when things like this happened. They happened all the time to everyone, but more to me. I was 'rebellious' at times. Waking up late was by accident, however.

"I braided it." Mary Grace stated loudly. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Just." Elizabeth agreed, ignoring Mary Grace's obvious boasting. That was what we all knew her for. She was loud, blunt, and self-obsessed. But she had a big heart, which was always in the right place, and she was very good at sneaking into stores to buy healing herbs while we went into town with the rest of the orphanage. We needed her, and even if we didn't I would still love her with all my heart.

"Yes, thank you Mary." I smiled warmly, my voice quavering slightly on her name. I suppose I was the strong one in the group. I'd seen both of my friends cry, Elizabeth in sadness, Mary Grace in anger, both in pain. But I never cried. At least, not in front of them. They didn't need more problems on their mind.

"Lillian Marie Evans!" the shout rang out through the dining hall. Breakfast talk grew quieter as Madam Hester thumped her cane against the wooden door leading out of the huge room. I quickly stood up, banging my leg in the process.

"What does she need you for?" Mary Grace began, glaring at the devil.

"You haven't broken another rule, have you Lillian?" Elizabeth asked anxiously. I shook my head and made my way across the room. I turned around and glanced at my two friends. Elizabeth had golden hair, straight and long. It was tied back in a low ponytail as it almost always was, flowing down her back gracefully.

Mary Grace was glowering, eyes now focused on her burnt toast. She had short-cropped brown hair, barely passing her chin. Her dark eyes revealed more emotion then Elizabeth's blue ones ever would. Her chin jutted out in annoyance as she glanced up quickly over at me. They both wore the same as me, grey floor length dresses, long sleeved, tight around the wrists. Elizabeth and I were wearing our worn brown shoes, though I had a feeling Mary Grace was barefooted. She hated her too small chaffing shoes.

I turned back and continued my way between the long wooden benches and tables, ignoring the girls and boys all dressed in grey watching me. I made my way up to the tall woman, her dark brown hair pushed back into a tight knot, her black long dress was similar to mine though obviously of better material. She was slightly overweight, but only just. She tapped her cane against the floor as she waited for me to do something. I curtsied low to the ground, not making eye contact.

"Good Morning, Madam Hester." I sighed slowly, before rising back to full height, eyes not leaving the floor. "I hope you are well this morning."

"Quite," the witch answered in her gruff voice, her nose in the air. "I have a job for you, Lillian. You are to deliver a letter to the Lord's Mansion. He has just made a very gracious donation and we all need to thank him. Change into something cleaner, brush out you hair and braid it again, make sure you look perfect. Let him know his money is not being wasted, and hopefully he will make yet another donation in the future."

"But Miss, my clothes all look like this." I whispered, not wanting to be hit again, though I didn't fear the stupid woman.

"Don't be idiotic, girl." She scoffed. "Clothes have been laid out in your room, go dress in them and deliver this letter." She handed me an envelope, flourishing writing decorated the front and a red wax seal close the back.

"And be quick about it, I want you back before dark."

"Of course, Miss." I took the letter from her pudgy hands and began to move quickly around her. She turned and whacked me on the back with her cane, causing me to stumble forward.

"Do not push past me, girl, you are being honored with job, do not make me give it to some one else."

"Of course, ma'am, my fault ma'am, I apologize, ma'am." I stuttered and struggled over my words as I curtsied again and moved away from her, dashing down the hall and up the rotting staircase. I entered my room, which I shared with Elizabeth and Mary Grace. It was a small dark room, it had only one window and it was small, and barred. In the room there was one shared wardrobe and three small, uncomfortable beds in a row. There was a single table in the corner, a dirty mirror hung above it, a chair pushed roughly underneath it, and a rusting broken lantern sitting on top of it. I lit the candle inside quickly, in order to clearly see the clothes I had been given.

It was a simple dress of two layers, the bottom was white and blank, and the top was blue and more like a coat. I threw off my old grey uniform and slipped the white dress on, the linen was soft unlike the normal rough material of my day dress. Grabbing the blue cotton over-coat, I pulled that over my head as well. A brown belt sat underneath the dress, which I strapped around my waist. I slipped on the new brown high-heeled shoes, buckling them tightly. They were much more comfortable then my old shoes,

A red waist length hooded cloak was last to put on. I tied the strings into a neat bow under my chin. I then moved to the table and pulled out an old brush from the drawer. I undid the braid and brushed out my long red hair. Carefully, I braided it again. I looked over at the bed and saw a green and silver clip. Folding the braid several times, twisting it and turning it, I made a respectable hairstyle, which I clipped down.

The door banged open, revealing Elizabeth and Mary Grace.

"Oh Lily, you look beautiful." Elizabeth rushed forward, smoothing my petticoats and adjusting my cloak.

"I can't believe she told you to take out my braid, it was perfect!" Mary Grace fumed.

"Oh well, Mary, Lily did an amazing job redoing it."

"Well yea, she had a fancy clip to go with it." Mary Grace frowned then shook off her sour feelings. "You do look beautiful, though, Lillian. "

"Thank you, Mary."

"I wonder why the witch is making you take the letter." Elizabeth wondered as she picked up the envelope I had tossed to the side.

"Who knows." I shrugged slightly as I took it from her. "Maybe she hopes I'll be murdered. I'm not exactly who she would consider 'responsible'."

"Oh, do be careful Lily." Elizabeth worried. "The streets are very dangerous, especially for a woman of your age, and its worse at night. It's quite a long walk to the Lord's mansion from here and you must be back before the sun goes down or Madam Hester will be angry-"

"She'll have worse things to worry about if she's still out when it's dark the Madam Hester." Mary Grace pointed out. "Be safe."

"I will, don't you guys worry." I smiled as I walked out the door, my new shoes clicking as I stepped on the old floor. "I'll be back long before the sun goes down."

"You see you are." Elizabeth frowned. I grinned and closed the door behind me, holding the letter in my hand tightly.

Xxxx

Review please :


	2. Servant Boy

It wasn't that I was excited to help Madam Hester

Read and Review please.

Xxx

It wasn't that I was excited to help Madam Hester. In fact, it was the exact opposite. I was excited to leave that stupid building, to walk through the hills and fields, to reach the lords manor, to feel the wind blow on my face, for it to whistle around me. I would walk so slowly, enjoying every second, I may just have to turn around and head back to the orphanage without delivering the letter just to make sue I was back in time.

I stepped down the stone front steps of St Demphy's, making my way slowly down to the cobble stone road. I looked around, and for once in my life I didn't feel like all eyes were on me, staring at my dirty clothes. No one was labeling me as an orphan; they were taking me to be one of them. I stood tall and proud as I turned right and began to head the opposite way of the market, knowing this was the general direction of the Lord's Mansion.

"Are you lost, miss?" A low drawn out voice hissed from behind me. I turned and saw a young man, tall and skinny, leaning against the brick wall of a nearby building. "A young pretty woman like yourself shouldn't go wandering outside alone."

"Oh, no, though thank you kind sir." I replied politely, though turning and moving forwards a bit faster then before. I would dawdle in the fields, not in the streets. I only had rabbits and other small creatures to worry about in the hills, here there were men with daggers and knives...

I shook the cold thoughts from my mind, and grasped the letter tighter. I realized people would see it strange to be carrying around a letter, so I slipped it into my pocket. My hand knocked something heavy as I did so, and after fumbling around in the deep pockets for a moment, I pulled out a small leather bag, tied tightly closed and a note pinned to the front.

"Lillian," it read, "Enclosed are 100 gold pieces and 100 silver pieces. Buy a fine basket, a silk cloth, and the best wine you can find. Give it as a gift of gratitude. Decorate the basket with wild flowers from the meadows you will be crossing." I looked at the scribbled words in frustration. Didn't the witch know none of us could bloody read? I opened the bag, and saw it was filled with money, a lot of money.

Sighing and turning around, I assumed the letter was requesting I bought something from the market. I hurried past the corner where the strange young man had been standing, even though he was gone now. It took me twenty minutes, but I finally reached the busy colorful place referred to as the Market. Stepping around the customers, I headed towards an old man slouched over his table, looking tired and worn.

"Excuse me," I began moving slowly towards him. "I'm sorry if I am bothering you, sir, but can you read?"

"Why yes, my lady." He said nodding as I passed him the note. "Ah, it says you 'ave a 'undred gold pieces and a 'undred silver pieces, and you are to buy a basket, a silk cloth, and some very nice wine. You are to give it to someone as a gift of gratitude, though it doesn't say who. And then decorate the basket with wild flowers from a meadow you'll be crossing."

"Thank you so very much, sir." I sighed happily as I took the note back from him. "May I ask of your name in order to thank you properly?"

"Marcus Marellius, at your services, miss." He nodded his head as he spoke, his spectacles sliding forward and almost falling off his long nose. His eyes were a clear blue, his hair thinning and barely there, ghostly wisps of white.

"Lillian Marie Evans, a pleasure to meet you." I curtsied to the man, smiling. "Well, Mr. Marellius, thank you once more."

"Come and visit me sometime Lillian, if you ever need help reading or writing again."

"Oh, you are too kind Mr. Marellius."

"Ah, call me Marcus. Oh, better yet, Mr. Marcus." He winked as he spoke "Just to keep the formalities up."

"Of course, Mr. Marcus." I laughed slightly as I turned away from him. "Good day, Mr. Marcus."

"Good day, Lillian." He called as I began to move through the rushing crowds. 'Ok so she wanted... a basket, a silk cloth, probably to drape over the wine she wants placed in the basket, which also has to be decorated with flowers' I shook my head for the second time that day, and headed towards a woman selling a variety of baskets. I picked out a woven wicker basket, oval shaped and probably good for carrying wine. It had a green ribbon tied in a bow on one side of the handle.

I haggled the price down to 8 silver pieces, then moved on to find someone who would be selling silk cloths. I thought I would be searching all day, but I actually found a man quite quickly. I bought a fine silk cloth with blue and silver patterns and markings all over it for 40 silver pieces. I knew the wine would cost the most, so I was slightly worried about spending so much on the cloth, but it was beautiful.

Moving on, I found several wine tents, hundreds of different shaped and colored bottles lined the tents. I walked towards the one with the most variety, and the most well dressed owner standing behind the stall.

"Excuse me, kind sir, how much for your best wine?"

"We just received a new shipment all the way from Italy, best wine in the world. Sweet, delicious, irresistible." He pulled out a tall thin blue bottle with Italian words printed on the side. "And it could be yours for a mere price of 60 gold pieces." I flinched at the sound of the price. Then I remembered I did have enough money.

"And how about your second best?" I questioned.

"Also from Italy, delicious, though not as much as the first." He pulled out a green bottle this time. "45 gold pieces."

"How about, 100 gold pieces and 25 silver pieces." I asked, giving the man a small smile. He scratched his chin for a moment and then nodded. I set the basket down and handed over all the money I owed him. His greedy eyes scanned the coins that I dropped into his bony hands. I didn't like it. Quickly, I put the rest of my money away and then placed the two bottles into the basket, draping the cloth over the top.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." The man bowed and then turned back to his new earned money. I rolled my eyes. There was so much more to life then money, and I had learned that from living in the orphanage for so long. I had spent just about two hours in the market, meaning it was almost ten o'clock. I scurried down the roads, leaving the market far behind me, and after thirty minutes of walking made it to the countryside. It was a beautiful place, the skies wide open, and the air was fresh clean.

I breathed it in slowly, cherishing out sweetly it tasted. I wandered down the now dirt road and watched my surroundings carefully. An hour later, I walked away from the path, moving through the field, picking wild flowers as I went. I braided the flowers together to make chains, which I wrapped around the handle. I poked purple flowers threw the sides and found small white flowers to surround them.

It was a long while before I reached the first hill and finally saw the mansion. The iron gates were not too far from me, the actually building, however, was a long way off. I walked faster then I had before, eager to see the mansion. From what I could see at this distance, a huge metal fence wrapped it was around the bottom of a hill, a hill greener then anything I'd ever seen. At the top it got flat, the mansion sitting in the very center of the wide lawn. Fountains surrounded the home, sprouting colorful shades of water. I was amazed by their colors; I didn't know water could be anything but clear or blue.

I continue to walk in awe, and then I saw it. The front gate. Two tall men stood in front of it, guarding the entrance. I straightened my back and began to walk strong and proud, in a way a well-off woman would carry herself. The men watched me walk forward.

"What are your purposes for coming to the Lord's Manner?" The first asked, his hand tightening on a sword strapped to his right side.

"I am simply here to deliver gifts of many thanks to the Lord for a kind donation." I answered as formally as I could, hoping that was the right answer. It turned out it was. The men shared a glance and the second nodded. They turned and unlocked the gates, pushing them back and open. I curtsied and thanked them, then walked through. The gravel path was hard to walk on, but I slowly made my way towards the Lord's home. I was excited, I was happy, I was nervous.

I knew nothing about the Lord. I didn't know if he was kind, or if he was a man who ruled with an iron fist. He had to have some kind of heart, I mean; he had just given an orphanage a lot of money. It was a good fifteen-minute walk to just reach the top. The path wound back and forward, in order to move the carriages up and down the hill easier I suppose. They wouldn't have much luck trying to take them straight up or straight down.

When I reached the top where the ground evened out to a flat lawn, I realized just how big the house and the lawn was. The house towered above me, and it had at least six or seven stories. The steps up the door and the front doors itself were grand and shining, as if they had just been cleaned. I slowly walked up the marble steps, my eyes fixed on the front door. I reached up and pull down the rope, hearing the bells ring inside through out the house. I heard some heavy footfalls and then silence.

I waited a few moments and was about to pull the rope again when the door swung open revealing a tall young man wearing a white shirt, an expensive looking golden waistcoat and dark navy breeches. His shoes were well shined and had golden buckles. He had messy black hair, and round glasses. I knew he was the servant of the home the minute I saw him. He made it so obvious.

"Good afternoon miss." He said graciously bowing low. "And how can I be of service to you today."

"I wish to speak with the Lord." I answered firmly. He was smirking. Servants shouldn't do that; I should advise the Lord to fire him.

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked raising an eyebrow playfully.

"No, and I am not in need of one. I was sent by woman he knows well." I answered, annoyed. I hoped that was true.

"Ah, well, good friend's are always welcome in the Lord's Manner."

"So they should." I sniffed as I walked passed him, nose in the air, ignoring his silent chuckles. He closed the door and with an arrogant sort of strut in his strides he began to walk to the right. "Right this way, milady." I scoffed, but followed him nonetheless. We walked for a few minutes before he pushed open a door and stuck his head in.

"We have a visitor." My eyes widened at his rudeness. He hadn't even knocked on the door, or addressed whoever was behind said door with respect. He hadn't addressed them at all! 'The nerve of him...' I thought as he opened the door wider and allowed me to pass by, his eyes full of the laughter he was holding in. I was blinded by the light that shown around the room. The far wall was a huge clean window, allowing the sun to shine through. There were no candles lit, and by the looks of things they weren't needed either.

The wooden floor was smooth and well polished; a thick red carpet with gold trim covered the center of the room. Bookcases lined the walls to my left a right, filled with large volumes on all sorts of topics. A man sat behind a desk, wearing white long sleeved shirt and a golden waistcoat, much like the one the bad servant had been wearing. He wore a white kerchief around his neck and a dark red coat that went just past his knees. His dark black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, as was the fashion of most high-class men.

"Good day to you, young lady." The Lord greeted me nodding his head in a sort of welcoming bow. I curtsied low, keeping my head down.

"My Lord, I was sent by Ms. Agnes Hester of the St. Dymphna's Orphanage." I began rising to a full standing height though keeping my eyes on my new shining shoes. "I was to present you this basket filled with fine wine and thank you many times for such a generous donation."

"You do not look like any orphan I have ever seen." The Lord scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, your money was used to make repairs to the building, to purchase us new clothing, to buy us better food." yea right, it was used to fill the witch's pockets to breaking point...

"Well, you look beautiful young lady." He complimented me, rising to his feet. "What is your name?"

"Lillian Marie Evans." I answered clearly, holding the basket forward for him to take. He took it from my hands and began examining the wine.

"Ah, my favorite. Delicious." He commented quietly under his breath as he placed the two bottles on his desk and the basket on the floor beside it. "Well Lillian, head back to St Dymphna's and thank dear Agnes for the wine. Tell her I am pleased to hear my money is being put to good use, and tell her that if she ever needs to send me a message again, send you."

"I hope I'm not being too bold when I say this, sir," I began nervously. "But why me?"

"You are a respectful and trustworthy messenger. You have been able to walk all the way from the orphanage to here in half the time it took others she has sent." He walked around to the other side of his desk and sat down. "Thank you once more for the wine, and your welcome for the gold."

"Thank you for letting me in your home." I curtsied and turned away. I reached for the brass doorknob, but the servant opened it for me. I glared up at smirk. I would be a much better servant to the Lord then this man ever would.

"Have a nice chat with the Lord?" he asked trying to keep in laughs.

"You have no respect for your leaders." I commented angrily as I followed him back down the hall. "One day, someone will have the pity and heart to knock some manners into you."

"Ah, but milady my manners are exquisite." I didn't know what that word meant, and I didn't care either.

"You should be honored to work for the Lord, live on his property, spend days in his home." I muttered angrily. "But no, you treat this as if you should be the Lord not the one following him."

"Meh, maybe I should." I gasped.

"How dare you say such a thing." I voiced angrily. "How _dare_ you! If you became Lord, I would leave this county the minute I heard." He turned around and looked at me. We had reached the front doors now, it was time for me to leave the Lord's Manner.

"You have to be the loudest most bold woman I have ever met in my entire life." the servant commented hiding a smirk.

"And you have be the least respectful, daring, manner less servant boy I have ever met in my entire life."

"And yet, I have only known you for a mere ten minutes."

"Such a shame," I glared at the arrogant man. "When you get off on the wrong foot with someone you rarely get things headed in the right direction again."

"Oh that is a shame, you may be the most interesting woman I have ever met."

"I have no longer a reason to talk to you." I sniffed. "I am leaving now."

"Wait." He said as I walked over and placed my hand on the latch. "What is the name of such a bold woman?"

"Lillian." I answered, trying to keep my voice straight. He may be impolite, but I was not going to sink to his level.

"Lillian..." He whispered quietly. "Fair thee well, Lily."

"My name is Lillian." I told him sharply. "Only my friends call me Lily."

"And I am not your friend?"

"No where close." With that, I opened the door and began walking down the steps. I hurried down the winding path, not bothering to look back. When I reached the front gates, the two guards opened them and led me towards a carriage.

"By order of the Lord, you are to take this carriage back to where you came from." The guard said. I glanced back up at the house, and saw the servant boy laughing at the grimace on my face. I glowered, then twisted sharply around and jumped in the carriage. With a swish of my new dress behind me, I was gone from his view. I looked through the window and saw him laughing harder. My glare deepened.

"Where to miss?" the carriage driver asked as he took his seat in the front.

"St. Dymphna's Orphanage." I answered as I examined just how expensive and fancy this golden carriage was. And with a crack of a whip and the whinny of the horses, I was clattering down the road in record times, heading back to the place I would never call home.

Xxx

Comments please :)


	3. I Hate Carriages

"You actually went inside the Lord's house

Review after reading please :)

xxxx

"You actually went _inside_ the Lord's house?!" Mary Grace gasped. "You are so unbelievably lucky!"

"What did it look like, Lily?" Elizabeth asked as she helped me undress, hanging the dress carefully on a hanger and placing it in the shared wardrobe.

"Beautiful, they had fountains of different colors and the Lord was so handsome and kind." I answered, pulling the clip from my hair and letting Elizabeth brush it out. "Though the servant boy there was very rude."

"They don't tolerate bad behavior, high officials." Mary Grace said promptly. "He'll be out of there in no time."

"I can believe that." Standing, I took of the final layer of the dress until I was only wearing my shirt, the long white under dress, and my stay or my corset. Elizabeth and Mary Grace did the same.

"Tomorrow, we're going into town again." Mary Grace told us Elizabeth put out the candle. "I wonder if the witch will let you wear your dress again."

"I really doubt it." I scoffed as I rolled over in my uncomfortable bed.

"You would really stick out in a group of children all dressed in grey." Elizabeth yawned. "What did Hester say when you came back?"

"'Good' and then she sent me to my room without dinner." I growled unhappily.

"Oh, that horrible woman, we'll give you our breakfasts tomorrow, won't we Mary Grace?"

"Of course."

"Oh that's too kind of you guys." I smiled into my pillow, glad to have friends like these two.

"You barely had half a piece of toast today and you've been traveling all day, you need it more then we do."

"I love you guys." I sighed. "I don't know what I would do with out you two."

"We need you as much as you need us, Lils." Mary Grace answered. "Good night."

"Night." Elizabeth sighed.

"Sweet dreams." I murmured, slowly drifting away from reality…

xxx

"Lily, wake up before I'm forced to tear apart your newest dress." I woke suddenly, Mary Grace and Elizabeth on either side, pushing me back and forward, trying to wake me from my deep sleep.

"Newest?" I questioned, my word slurred slightly.

"Yes Lily!" I heard Elizabeth squeal excitedly. "Hester left us all new dresses!"

"The devil gave everyone new clothes?"

"No just us, I think she's afraid we'll see some one from the Lord's Manner so she's making you and any one who regularly stays near you wear nicer clothing."

"That's great!" I cried excitedly, jumping to my feet, all feelings of sleep gone.

"Here's yours." Mary Grace handed me a pile of new clothes. I set them down and pulled the first layer over me, two white petticoats, a kerchief, which I tucked underneath my stay, and the top layer, a green gown. It ruffled at the back and was open at the front to show the layers of petticoats underneath. A silk white cloth was to be used as a belt to bring the materials in and give me shape. The last was a cap or bonnet, white as well with a flap over the front to shade my face from the sun. I had not been given new shoes, but a new basket and a light black cape.

I turned to see that my friends all had the same matching black capes and bonnets. They had the same styled dresses, but Elizabeth's gown was blue and Mary Grace's was red. They had new shoes, which Mary Grace looked very happy to wear.

"This is amazing, wearing new clean clothes." Elizabeth commented as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful in blue, Elizabeth." I smiled as I pinned up my hair with the green dragon fly comb as I had the day before. I brushed out Elizabeth's hair and did the same to her, using a blue butterfly comb that had been given to her. Lastly, I put up Mary Grace's hair with a red rose design-covered comb.

"I wonder if these are real gems in the combs." Mary Grace questions as she put her new bonnet on.

"They look real." Elizabeth commented, tying the caps bow underneath her chin.

"We're all going to be the most hated people in St. Demphy's today." We all laughed at my comment as we took our baskets and walked with pride out of our room.

"Lillian, Elizabeth, Mary Grace." I heard our names being shouted. We all made our way quickly down the stairs, finding Madam Hester at the bottom of the steps. We walked all the way down and stood in front of the feared woman, Elizabeth and Mary Grace on either side of me.

"Madam." I greeted, curtsying. I saw my friends follow my lead. "Fair thee well this morn?"

"Go eat." She commanded, ignoring my greeting. "Then going to the market. Then, I'll teach you what happens when you're late for breakfast." We all shared a knowing glance before walking away, heads down.

"Here." Elizabeth shoved me her plate as we sat down, Mary Grace doing the same.

"Are you sure? Here have a little atleas-"

"Lily. Eat it." Mary Grace said bluntly as she yawned. I started eating the black toast, starving.

"Mary, we're running low on some of the medical supplies, pain-killing herbs and bandages. I think it would be wise to go stock up on those things after what that horrible woman just said…" Elizabeth's comment was all that was said. I finished the toast and we all sat in silence as people stared at us with envy, eyeing our expensive new clothes.

"Everyone!" A shout was heard as Hester rapped her cane against the door loudly. "Line up by the front door if you've been given permission to go to the market today. Check in with Master Dunsley if you are. If you are staying behind, stay seated until I return, where I will give you further instruction."

I stood quickly, my friends following suit. All three of us walked gracefully between the tables, more envious jealous looks following us as we went. Silently, we walked up to Master Dunsley, a tall bony man with white-slicked back hair.

"Names?" He questioned, eyeing us suspiciously. He knew what our names were, I don't know why he asked.

"Lillian Marie Evans." I answered before passing him without getting a curt nod. I knew I was on the list. The other two did the same.

The other kids of St Dymphna's moved away from us a few feet, still giving us jealous looks. I ignored them and turned to my own friends.

"This is so weird." Mary Grace commented, examining her feet. "Wearing shoes." I rolled my eyes.

"Only you would say that."

"Only Mary Grace doesn't wear shoes." Elizabeth laughed as Mary Grace walked awkwardly in her new footwear.

"Chil-DREN!" a trill shout rang out, coming from Madam Hester. Three others stood behind her, all men. "Time to go to the market. Head out!" Hester and the three men stood on either side of the mass of children, two on each side. Elizabeth, Mary Grace, and I lead the way down the cobblestone street. People along the street must have not realized that the three beautiful young women walking together were in any way associated with the large group of poorly dressed children, for the waved and nodded, greeting them with 'good mornings' as if they were any other person.

"I like being normal." Mary Grace grinned as she waved back to another man. "It's so…. Normal."

"It _is_ refreshing." Elizabeth said, nodding towards a woman saying 'good morning' as she did so. "How much money do we have?"

"Only about 10 gold pieces and 4 or 5 silver pieces." Mary Grace grumbled, but I just grinned widely.

"Lily… That isn't something to be smiling about. Our clothes might make us look like we fit in, but we have more or less the same amount of money as the rest of St. Dymphy's kids." I shook my head, reaching deep into my pocket and pulling out a handful of gold and silver coins.

"Lily!" Elizabeth gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"Stole it." I answered, grinning. "When the witch wasn't looking."

"Oh my god, Lily! Your amazing!" Mary Grace praised me as I took the coins from my pockets and put them in her purse.

"Stealing is wrong." Elizabeth said firmly, but she was smiling. "But from that horrible person, I'll let it slide." I smiled at her, I had been worried about what she would think of my decision to take the money. And now I knew she approved, I had nothing to worry about.

It wasn't long before we reached the market, which was as filled with bustling people and bright tents as ever before. Mary Grace wanted to treat ourselves by buying something we didn't need but looked beautiful – like three necklace or some other type of jewelry. Elizabeth completely disagreed, saying we should buy the things we were lacking – like more sheets for the winter, new shoes, more candles, gloves, and extra food.

I had to agree with Elizabeth on this one, it really did get cold during winter nights and my hands always froze off from October to April. Finally Mary Grace gave in and agreed with us. Together, we walked through the market, purchasing more candles, three new lanterns, and three pairs of soft warm gloves. Elizabeth pointed out we shouldn't buy too much or we would be questioned on how we were able to afford it.

"These carriages," Mary Grace complained as yet another horse drawn carriage sped carelessly passed us. "Are extremely annoying. Who that can afford a carriage would go shopping down this way?"

"Who knows." I answered, "But we better stay close together."

"Agreed." Elizabeth replied stepping forward, towards an herbs tent. I was about to follow, but another speeding carriage threw me back away from my friends. I waited patiently for it to move, and as I waited, I didn't realize the _other_ carriage coming at me from behind.

"Lily!" Elizabeth screamed, I turned and saw the horses, but it was too late. Crash. Shouts. Horses crying. And pain. A lot of pain.

Xxxx

Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy lately, but I woke up early just to finish this for you. Review please everyone :)


End file.
